Edge of the Empire: Episode Three, On the Run
On the Run is the third episode and game session of an Edge of the Empire game campaign Plot Summary In the hanger bay with the 3 TIE fighters. Bal Vlistish makes his way back to the crashed ship to get the PIT droid, however, he notices a droid that has a 50,000 credit bounty on it (along with Bastilla Ann remembering it as a droid from the clone wars). Right then, two stormtroopers attempted to apprehend Vlistish and Ann, though Vlistish almost instantaneously kills one of them upon drawing his weapons, causing the other one to avoid him and attempt to kill Ann first. Meanwhile, the droid the pair saw entered the crashed ship to inspect it but got in a fight with the PIT droid inside. Vlistish sees this, and leaves Ann to deal with the trooper himself. Vlistish runs the droid out of the ship, and gets his payment from Tyber Zann, meanwhile, Ann knocks out the other trooper. Around the same time, a YT-1930 lands on the station. Outside walks an Ugnaut captain moving a Wookiee slave. The Wookiee gets tired of the Ugnaut, though, and attempts to choke him, though rips off his head. This, however, set off a timer on an explosive collar he was wearing, but Ann managed to save him in time. Vlistish and the PIT droid walk over, and Vlistish compliments the Wookiee on his work, attempting to hi-five him. The Wookiee picks him up and holds him in the air, but Vlistish just offers his other hand. Coming to the conclusion that they need to escape the station now, the Wookiee punches holes in two of the three TIE fighters, along with the pilots, while Vlistish climbed up and opened one, shooting the pilot inside. Back on board, the droid from earlier (a droid known as Aegis) sneaks onboard and hides in the cargo hold. Heading back to the ship, Vlistish and the PIT droid try to start up the ship but fail to make it go forward. Ann tells them he'll do it, but fails as well. Finally, the Wookiee comes over and does it for them. Taking off out of the station, Vlistish receives a call from the Jedi Knight, telling the crew to not head to Dileth for the time being. Vlistish uses this to his advantage, and contacts the Mandalorian he was given info on. Receiving coordinates from him, the crew (after the Wookiee had to hit the right buttons for everyone again) set off for Mandalore. On the way, the crew found the commando droid hiding away, who attempted to convince them that he was but a simple service droid. Failing, the crew locked him up until determining he might not kill them (with the exception of Ann) and let him roam freely. Arriving to Mandalore, the crew touch down in a small urban area. Ann, Aegis, and a giddy Vlistish all go to a weapons shop to browse for various items, while the Wookiee attempts to enter a private home. With no one home, he tries another, who answers the door and closes it upon seeing a giant black Wookiee. He breaks the door down, and after some time, robs and kills the man. With the party hearing this they inspect the robbery, with Vlistch telling him that they were there to impress the locals, not pillage them. Meanwhile, Aegis tried to rob the other house, knocking the door down so loudly that the entire town heard. Vlistish, straining himself, runs over and grabs the droid pulling him away. As the session ends, the Wookiee take a nose dive into a nearby fountain to wash the blood off of him. Trivia * The Wookiee character showed up 20 minutes late to the session, and the GM had to quickly write him in. Category:Rebellion Era Category:Galactic Civil War